Death the Kid and Noir the Glaive Meister
by huntress mitchie2000
Summary: Rogues are meisters and their weapons that play by their own rules, roaming the streets at night in search of Kishin eggs. One night Death the Kid has the pleasure of meeting one named Noir with a wicked sharp glaive and a very unsymmetrical posture. However, she also has a stray stripe that makes Kid think someone finally understands. That is until, he is challenged to a duel...
1. Chapter 1: The Girl With the Glaive

Chapter 1: The Girl With a Glaive

All was quiet in Death City. The moon was its normal half-self and its smile dripped blood as red as garnet. The streets were dark and only a few lanterns swung in the wind. The combined light of the moon and lanterns cast long, dark shadows on the cobblestone street. In other words, it was the perfect night to consume souls.

This particular night, the son of Death himself, stood in the shadows waiting for his target to approach. He gripped his twin pistols Liz and Patty tightly and peered around the corner, amber eyes flashing in the ghostly moonlight. Once Kid defeated this Kishin egg monster, Liz and Patty would once again have a symmetrical number of souls. Oh how he loved symmetry, the perfect balance between left and right. Without symmetry, there would be no balance and without balance there would be no order and no order would mean complete and utter chaos.

Kid stood straighter as he spotted a dark shape on the move from a distance.

"Liz, Patty get ready." Kid ordered.

It happened so quickly that Kid couldn't comprehend what had happened. The monster ran by so fast it just looked like a blur of black and silver. Kid gasped, hopped on his perfectly symmetrical skateboard and skated after the monster. He didn't know any monster could move that fast. When the monster was in sight again, Death the Kid began to shoot at it with powerful purplish-black blasts. It seemed to have a limited effect on the monster who continued running at full speed towards a dead end.

Kid smiled an evil smile. He had it cornered, its Kishin egg soul was his.

The monster stopped when he saw the dead end. He turned its ugly head around and glared at the son of Death. Kid just stood there and pointed Liz and Patty at the foul, unsymmetrical beast.

However, the beast wasn't looking at Kid anymore. His attention was turned to the rooftops. A menacing silver glaive glinted coldly in the moonlight. Long silvery-white hair blew in the wind, also catching the moonlight so it looked like pure platinum. Kid couldn't see the figure's face but he was sure that it was a girl. The girl jumped down from the rooftops and landed in front of the beast. Yes, it was definitely a girl, one with eyes as black as midnight and skin as pale as Kid himself. The girl stood in silence for a moment and then began to attack the beast. The glaive sliced through the monster as if it were butter, leaving behind a red Kishin egg soul floating in the middle of the street.

Death the Kid was angry, no, furious that some unsymmetrical girl had just taken his target out. He had waited in the shadows all that time to be beaten out by someone who wasn't at all symmetrical. Her posture was horrible, it appeared she put all her weight on her left side, her hair had a strange black vertical streak running down the right side of her hair. Kid threw his pistols over his shoulders and they turned into the familiar unsymmetrical girls Liz and Patty.

"So, you're a meister, huh?" The girl asked, looking at her nails.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kid answered back sharply.

The girl turned her midnight black gaze on him and smiled evilly. She held her glaive out in front of her and it turned into a guy with black hair and silver eyes that showed no sign of joy or humor. He stood a good head taller than the girl and walked toward the red blob floating in the middle of the street. He opened his mouth and swallowed the soul whole. When he had finished his meal, he walked back over to the girl.

"We should get going, Noir." He suggested in a deep voice.

The girl known as Noir held up her hand and the guy with black hair transformed back into a glaive. Noir walked toward Death the Kid and stood a few feet in front of him. Liz and Patty returned to pistol form and landed in Kid's hands. He pointed them at Noir and glared at her. Noir swung her glaive so the tip was under his throat.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Well, I'll tell you, I am Death the Kid, you disgusting unsymmetrical girl." Kid introduced coldly.

Noir nodded at the introduction and then pushed her glaive closer to Kid's throat. Kid positioned his fingers on the triggers and stared at Noir and her unsymmetrical hair. In a way he knew what it was like to have unsymmetrical stripes on ones hair.

"Well, Death the Kid, my name is Noir as you probably heard and who are you to be accusing someone of being unsymmetrical when you have those stripes on the side of your head. You're unsymmetrical too!" Noir yelled.

Kid dropped Liz and Patty on the ground and began to cry.

"Oh great now you've done it." Liz's voice sounded.

"Ha, ha, ha! He's crying again!" Patty laughed.

They turned into their human forms and began to calm him down. When he had calmed down he turned to look at Noir again.

"You! When I get my hands on you…" Kid started.

"I can't stay around much longer so see ya later, fancy boy!" Noir turned and walked away.

She jumped on the rooftops until she was out of view. Death the Kid continued to glare at nothing while Liz and Patty looked too.

"Well, she was a…interesting character." Liz commented.

"When I get my hands on her she will be sorry she ever messed with Death the Kid." Kid grumbled.

But Kid had to admit, her weapon was interesting. A glaive doesn't have the curved blade of a scythe but two extremely sharp tips at the end with a long black pole. He touched the three black stripes on the side of his head, someone who knew his pain.

"Kid, KID!" Liz called trying to get Kid's attention.

Kid blinked, straightened his jacket and turned to face Liz and Patty.

"I do believe we should get going ladies. But before we do, I must contact my father about this mission failure." Kid said bitterly.

He held out his hands and purple designs went up the cobblestone street. Lord Death appeared before them in his usual black robes and white skull mask.

"Hello Kid, how have you been?" Lord Death asked Kid.

"Hello honorable Father, I am displeased to report that my mission has been a failure thanks to some rogue meister named Noir and her glaive. She took the monster's soul faster than I could calculate. I apologize." Kid explained.

Lord Death looked at his son with a disappointed gaze. Then his expression changed from disappointed to interested.

"What did this girl look like?" Lord Death questioned.

Kid sighed remembering the unsymmetrical mess that once stood before him.

"She had long silver hair that had a vertical black streak on the right side, black eyes and pale skin. Her partner had black hair and silver eyes. Why?" Kid asked.

Lord Death shrugged.

"I don't know but I've heard that name before. Hm, oh well, I shall see you back at the academy Kid." Lord Death said.

He disappeared and Kid was left with Liz and Patty. Kid walked back the way they came and Liz and Patty followed him.

Kid's hand moved toward his stripes and stayed there for a long time.

_She can understand somewhat, _Kid thought.

**Author's Note: When I started watching Soul Eater yesterday I immediately loved the show and I loved all of Death the Kid's symmetry freak outs. Therefore, I decided to make a Fanfict of Soul Eater revolving around Kid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rogue Returns

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Microsoft Office Word download was giving me problems so I decided to type in WordPad. I'll try and update every Wednesday (maybe earlier if I get it done).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

"Now class, if you look inside this cage this is what you'll be disecting today. The very rare and exquisit Irimote Wildcat." Dr. Stein announced pulling a red cover off of the cage sitting at the front of the class.

Maka raised her hand.

"Yes Maka?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Sir, are you sure disecting endangered species isn't illegal?" Maka asked, her tone unsure.

"Maka, if you're going to ask that about every creature I bring in to disect I'm going to have to start bringing in non-endangered species and where's the fun in that? Besides, I've disected more endangered species than you could count and I've never been arrested." Stein added, twisting the large screw embedded in his head.

"Anyway as I was saying first you take the knife and..." Stein began, raising his knife above the creature's stomach.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Stein looked utterly disappointed and put the knife back down on the table.

"Class dismissed." Stein sighed.

Students began to file out into the hallway and walk towards the mission board where they could select a mission to collect a Kishin egg soul. Kid wlked out last with Liz and Patty following close behind. The truth was, Kid didn't need to go to this schoolsince he was the son of Lord Death himself. But Kid enrolled anyway.

"Liz, Patty let's look at the mission board. Hopefully, we can do another mission tonight without another interuption from _Noir._" Kid spat out the name Noir like it was poision. He was still somewhat sore from last night's events.

They walked over to the mission board and stopped next to the weapon and meister pairs of Maka and Soul and Black Star and Tsubaki, their semi-friends. When he first came here Black Star and Soul challenged Kid, Liz and Patty to a duel. Unfortunately, a stray attack chopped off part of Kid's bangs making him unsymmetrical which caused him to faint. Kid was still disgraced at that defeat.

"Hey Kid." Maka greeted.

Kid just put his hand up without even looking up from the mission board.

"Is something wrong Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"No he's fine just a little mad about something that happened last night on a mission." Liz replied.

There was a strange and eerie silence that had suddenly come over the hallway. Everyone was looking down the hallway, trying to see what had caused the strange silence.

"Who are they?" Someone whispered.

"I don't know." Another answered.

Nervous murmurs began to fill the hallway with hushed noise.

"Who are they? I don't think I've seen them around here before." Maka asked Soul.

Soul just shrugged his shoulders.

Kid knew right away who it was. The midnight black eyes, the silver hair, the horrible posture, how could he forget them.

It was Noir.

"Kid is that who I think it is?" Liz asked.

Kid didn't answer he just walked towards her and Liz and Patty followed him. When he was a few feet in front of her she stopped and sent him a cold glare with those midnight black eyes of hers. The hallway went completely silent again.

"Death the Kid, it's a pleasure running into you again. You should remember me, after all I took that Kishin egg off your hands." Noir said her voice was as cold as ice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Noir the Glaive Meister." Kid replied with an equally cold voice.

Noir got a glint in her eyes and smiled evilly.

"This is my weapon, Gladius. No doubt you're familiar with his glaive form since he spent a good while under your throat. Although, there was a brief moment when he was in his human form and swallowed that Kishin soul." Noir taunted.

"You stole that Kishin soul and you know it!" Kid shot back.

"Kid, don't you see, she's playing with you." Liz whispered.

Kid didn't answer and Noir's eyes glinted even more.

"I've introduced my weapon aren't you going to introduce me to yours?" Noir asked.

"No doubt you're already acquainted with them. The tall one's Liz and the shorter one is Patty. They're soul count is almost symmetrical and if it wasn't for you they would have an equal amount right now." Kid introduced.

"Oh, now I remember them. They had to comfort you while you were crying on the street like a baby when I pointed out the truth." Noir said, her evil grin widened.

The hallway was filled with laughter. Kid felt his face burn with embarresment.

"Shut up!" Kid snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Noir apologized her voice dripping with artifical sweetness.

She joined in with the laughter. Kid felt his face burn hotter this time with rage and not embarresment.

"At least I know how to proportion my weight properly." Kid retorted.

Noir stopped laughing and the evil grin disappeared from her face.

"Of course I know how to proportion my weight properly. See." Noir shifted her weight to her right side.

This time the students were laughing at Noir. Kid also laughed and Noir shifted her weight back to her left side and then she shifted her weight back onto her right side and back again.

"So what if I can't proportion myself properly." Noir said.

"I guess that explains why you're such an awful meister." Kid said.

Kid didn't realize that he pushed too far. Noir clenched her fists and gave Kid her best evil eye. Kid suddenly felt a chill and the hallway was silent again. Those eyes, they were unnatural, she just looked at him and he felt cold to the bone.

"I challenge you to a duel, one-on-one in the front of the school at 3:00. I'll be waiting." Noir said.

She and Gladius turned around and began to walk back down the hall. Black Star charged after her.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called.

"Hey you! Do you really think you can waltz in here and steal my spotlight with your fancy stare? I am the great Black Star, assasin of the Star clan, here my name and tremble. I am the only one here who can challenge people to duels." Black Star cried.

Noir turned around and gave him a stare that froze him to his spot.

"Listen, Black Star, how about if you don't back off, Gladius and I will give you a big black scar." Noir asked.

"O-o-okay." Black Star stuttered still frozen in her stare.

She turned and continued to walk down the hallway, freeing Black Star of her gaze.

Black Star walked back over to his friends.

"Wow she can sure give a good evil eye." Black Star said.

"Who was that anyway?" Maka asked.

"The girl with the silver hair and black eyes is named Noir and the large boy next to her with black hair and silver eyes is Gladius her weapon. I ran into them last night on my mission. I originally thought she was a rogue meister but apparently..." Kid was cut off.

"She was a rogue meister but Lord Death invited her to come to this school. Apparently he thought anyone who could out-do his son was worthy enough to come to his school." Dr. Stein corrected.

"Dr. Stein? How long have you been there?" Maka asked surprised to see her teacher.

"I've been here the whole time Maka. I think I'll come to the duel as well, see what Noir and Gladius are really made of." Stein declared.

"It seems Father is toying with me now. I guess I'll duel her, after all she isn't balanced so she'll be easy to take down." Kid said.

He walked in the opposite direction as Noir and Liz and Patty followed him. Kid couldn't believe that he thought she knew anything about having a stripe on her head too.

_I'll do whatever it takes to bring her down. If she wants war she'll get war, _Kid vowed.


	3. Chapter 3: When Guns and Glaives Collide

Chapter 3: When Guns and Glaives Collide

Death the Kid leisurely strolled down the hallway with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Dr. Stein following close behind him. Liz and Patty walked on either side of their meister. It was 2:59.

Almost time for the duel against Noir.

"Kid are you sure you want to do this?" Maka asked.

"Of course I am! Anyone, especially an unsymmetrical rogue, who insults and humiliates me like that must pay. She can't be that hard to defeat, anyone with her posture couldn't possibly balance her weapon correctly." Kid replied, eyes hardening in concentration.

"I don't know, that Noir chick seemed pretty scary to me with those black eyes that could freeze you to your spot with one glance and her weapon, Gladius, seemed pretty beefed up to me. Aren't you a little worried she'll kick your butt?" Soul asked.

Kid abruptly stopped.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about this. After all, I am the son of Lord Death. This'll be a breeze." Kid said.

"That's also what you thought when you dueled Black Star and Soul and you lost that battle." Liz muttered.

Kid resumed walking and an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Hey Tsubaki, where's Black Star?" Maka asked.

"I'm not sure. He said he had something important to do." Tsubaki replied flatly.

"That usually means he's up to one of his stupid schemes again." Soul said, shoving his hands in his pockets .

"I hope he's not in any danger." Tsubaki fretted.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, he's Black Star, he'll show up eventually." Maka comforted.

"We're here, hooray!" Patty cried cheerfully.

"Liz, Patty weapon form." Kid ordered bluntly.

Liz and Patty shrunk until they were two silver pistols. Kid walked down the steps out into the open aired courtyard. Something was wrong, the courtyard was empty.

Noir and Gladius were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Maka asked.

"We came all the way here for nothing. Let's go." Soul declared turning around.

Maka hit him in the head with a book.

"We're not leaving. Remember Kid was late to your duel." Maka chidded.

"Ah, Death the Kid I've been waiting." A girl's voice called.

Kid turned around and looked up. Noir was standing on the roof, silver hair blowing in the wind, black eyes glittering like onyx and an evil grin plastered on her face. Her glaive rested on her left shoulder and the silver blade glinted in the sunlight. This time all of her weight rested on her right side. She bent her legs and leaped off the roof, her silver hair flying up like a torch. Noir landed with a thud in front of Kid and straightened up.

"Oh look, you brought an audience. How sweet." Noir said sarcastically.

"So glad you could make it, Noir. Are you ready to see who the better meister is?" Kid asked.

"I already know the answer to that question. I just decided to show up because I was bored." Noir said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"In order to start the duel, each meister shake hands and walk to opposite sides of the courtyard." Dr. Stein announced.

Noir and Kid shook hands and turned around. Noir walked toward the right and Kid to the left. Dr. Stein took out a cigarette when each meister had taken a side.

"On the count of three, the duel shall begin." Dr. Stein began.

"One, two, three!" Dr. Stein counted loudly.

Kid spun around and began to rapidly fire blast of purple fire at Noir who deflected them with her glaive. She ran towards Kid with blinding speed and then kicked off the ground with her left foot. Kid continued to shoot fire at her in an attempt to hit her. However, Noir spun her glaive so they deflected Kid's shots. Noir brought her glaive down with such force that it left a large hole in the courtyard and knocked Kid back against the school. He got up again and charged at her. Noir dodgded with incredible mobility.

"Whoa, her mobility is incredible and that power..." Maka gasped.

"Yes, it seems Noir is a more worthy opponent than we originally thought. The glaive is a polearm weapon, like the scythe and is used mostly for close range combat. Liz and Patty are long range weapons, so this is a fight pinned against opposite ranged weapons. However, it seems Noir is doing the best she can to get as close to Kid as she can." Dr. Stein explained breathing out a puff of smoke.

"She's not attacking." Soul observed.

"Nice observation Soul. Unlike Kid, Noir is defending instead of attacking. I believe she is waiting for an openning to attack him. She knows if she can wear him down enough he'll let his guard down. Noir is smarter than she seems." Stein commented.

"Dr. Stein, wasn't Noir a rogue before she came here?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's right Tsubaki which means she had more time to learn her strengths and weaknesses with her weapon and knows how to work with him. Don't you feel how strong the bond between their souls are?" Stein asked.

"What is a rogue exactly, Dr. Stein?" Maka asked.

Stein pondered this for a moment, as if wondering what the best way to describe them was.

"Well, a rogue is a meister and weapon team that don't belong to the DWMA but still take Kishin eggs. They play by their own rules and keep Death City's streets safe when students are busy." Stein replied.

"Sounds dangerous." Maka said.

"Very. But there are many that know how to defend themselves very well such as Noir. Most rogues have no choice. However dangerous it may seem, being a rogue can turn you into an expert at tracking Kishin eggs." Stein said.

Noir brought her glaive down on the ground once again, sending out a shockwave that Kid jumped over. He shot at her from the air and Noir spun her glaive around like it was a baton. One blast got past Noir's defense, blowing her back and knocking the wind out of her on impact. She slumped to the ground Kid walked over to her and stood over her. He pointed his pistols at her.

"It looks like I'm the better meister after all." Kid told Noir.

"Is she okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, her wavelengths are fine." Maka replied, leaning forward to look closer.

A muffled laugh came from Noir. She sat up and laughed again.

"You fell for it." Noir said.

She used the pole of her glaive as a balancer and Noir jumped up and kicked full force at Kid's face. He flew back and Noir ran at him and launched off the ground with the glaive. She raised the glaive and brought it down full force. Kid opened his eyes and rolled out of the way just in time.

"Wow, that was a nice trick." Soul muttered.

"It seems Noir has many tricks up her sleeve. Although, I thought Kid would recognise a trick like that." Stein said.

Maka closed her eyes and opened them again. She could see the souls of Noir, Kid, Liz, Patty and Gladius. Noir's soul was interesting. Her soul was silver, with a mischevious smile as its expression and the top of her soul was long silver flames that hung behind her. Gladius's soul was slightly different. His was black with an expressionless look on its face and a straight flame on top.

"Wow, Dr. Stein look at their souls. They're so different from the other souls I've seen." Maka gasped.

"Yes Maka, I believe they're different because Noir and Gladius grew up away from other souls. That seemed to chill the souls somewhat." Stein speculated.

Kid and Noir had stopped fighting. They stood facing eachother, bent over and panting like dogs.

"I can't believe-you managed to-survive-this long." Kid panted, straightening up somewhat.

"The-feeling is-mutual." Noir said in between breaths.

They straightened up and stopped panting.

"I'll end this right now." Kid said, pointing both Liz and Patty at Noir.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"The Soul Resonance, yes." Stein said.

"No, that's my job." Noir said, pointing her glaive tip at Kid.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid and Noir shouted at the same time.

"Dr. Stein, what's going to happen if they both cast Soul Resonance at the same time?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, Maka. We'll have to wait and see." Dr. Stein replied.

"DEATH CANONS!" Kid shouted.

"BLACK ABYSS!" Noir called.

Liz and Patty turned into huge canons that shot two huge purplish-black blasts at Noir. Gladius grew longer and his blade grew larger and sharper. Noir struck the ground with all her strength and a huge shockwave went out causing jagged earth spikes to erupt out of the ground.

The attacks hit both meisters at the same time knocking them back in opposite directions and against two different walls. Noir's silver hair flew up on impact and Gladius flew to her left side. Kid gasped when he hit the wall and Liz and Patty were knocked out of his hands and landed in two different places. They both slumped to the ground at the same time. Noir's silver hair covered her face like silver satin curtains.

"Noir! Kid!" Tsubaki cried.

Maka and Soul ran over to Kid and Dr. Stein and Tsubaki went over to Noir.

"Kid, come on wake up!" Maka cried shaking Kid.

"Their soul wavelengths are weak. They're simply unconscious, no need to worry." Stein declared.

Gladius turned back into his human form and walked over to Professor Stein and Tsubaki.

"I can carry them to the nurse's office if you want." Gladius offered, his voice low and strong.

"That would be a huge help, Gladius. Thank you." Stein thanked.

Gladius bent down and swung Noir's limp body over his broad left shoulder. He then walked over to Kid and swung Kid's body over his right shoulder.

Gladius lumbered back into the building with everyone following behind him. Kid cracked one golden eye open a slit and looked over at Noir. Her hair hung in her face and Kid could just see one closed eye.

"Noir." Kid whispered in an unaudible tone.

Then he closed his eye and fell back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: Another awesome chapter has been posted. I'm so addicted to writing this. So what did you think about Noir and Kid's duel? Where do you think Black Star is? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret of the Soul Resonance

Chapter 4: The Secret of the Soul Resonance

"Death the Kid, please report to the Death Room. I repeat, Death the Kid please report to the Death Room." The voice over the loudspeaker said in a crackly voice.

Kid sighed and stood up. He was wondering when his father would call him down to the Death Room, especially after yesterday's incident with Noir. Kid could still remember the events of the battle, up to the part where he got knocked out.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'll end this right now." Kid said, pointing both Liz and Patty at Noir._

_"No, that's my job." Noir said, pointing her glaive tip at Kid._

_"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid and Noir shouted at the same time._

_"DEATH CANONS!" Kid shouted._

_"BLACK ABYSS!" Noir called._

_Liz and Patty turned into huge canons that shot two huge purplish-black blasts at Noir. Gladius grew longer and his blade grew larger and sharper. Noir struck the ground with all her strength and a huge shockwave went out causing jagged earth spikes to erupt out of the ground._

_The attacks hit both meisters at the same time knocking them back in opposite directions and against two different walls. Noir's silver hair flew up on impact and Gladius flew to her left side. Kid gasped when he hit the wall and Liz and Patty were knocked out of his hands and landed in two different places. They both slumped to the ground at the same time. _

_(End Flashback)_

When he woke up later in the nurse's office later that day, Noir was gone and the moon was up. Black Star, according to Tsubaki, is still missing. That was sort of a relief to Kid since Black Star is probably the most obnoxious, immature meister he had ever met. Kid motioned for Liz and Patty to follow him and then he walked out of the classroom and into the empty hall.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Kid glared and clenched his fists in anger.

"What's wrong Kid?" Patty asked, her innocent blue eyes full of nievety.

"When I get my hands on that Noir, I'll make her pay for making a fool out of me once again. I am a grim reaper and what is she? A filthy, disgusting, assymetrical rogue from the streets who is nothing but a thief." Kid vowed.

"Wow you hate her that much, huh." Patty said.

"I think you're just being predjudice Kid. She _was _a rogue at one time, but now she's enrolled at DWMA like everyone else. You should also learn to control that symmetry obsession of yours. Not everyone will be symmetrical. Look at you and your white stripes on the left side of your head." Liz pointed out.

Kid began to tear up but he somehow managed to keep it together. He pointed a finger at Liz and opened his mouth to say something.

"Why are you taking her side, Liz?" Kid asked, in a loud, demanding voice.

Liz slapped him.

"I'm not taking anyones side I'm just saying you're acting a bit predjudice. Let's just go." Liz dismissed, walking ahead.

Kid and Patty followed her down the empty halls. When they got to the entrance to the Death Room, Kid noticed that the metal door was held agape. Kid dismissed this oddity and proceeded to walk down the guilitone styled hallway, with Liz and Patty following him. The opening at the end of the hallway was wide and bright.

"Ah, hello son so glad you could make it." Lord Death greeted, one white hand appeared and waved at Kid.

Kid noticed someone standing off to Lord Death's left side. He immediately recognised Noir and a scowl adorned his face. She looked at him with her cold black eyes and glared at him. Noir crossed her arms and her eyes darted to the far left corner where the brutish Gladius stood. He gave Kid the I'm-watching-you gesture and then returned to standing silently in the corner.

"Father, what is _she _doing here?" Kid asked, glancing at Noir with a look of distaste.

"Kid, I am here to discuss the events that occured yesterday between you two. Specifically the duel." Lord Death said.

Kid's eyes went wide and then narrowed again.

"Yes, what about it?" Kid asked.

"Even I know the answer to that question, the Soul Resonance incident." Noir said, her tone cold.

Kid turned around and scowled at her. She stuck out her tongue and he returned the gesture. Lord Death's hands appeared again and he chopped them both on the head.

"Father, what did you do that for?" Kid asked, rubbing his head.

"Listen to me both of you. I witnessed the entire duel right here in the Death Room and I have to say I've never seen a Soul Resonance that equally matched before." Lord Death admitted.

Noir was wide eyed and walked up to Lord Death. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What are you saying? You mean you watched the whole thing. Are you some sort of creepy stalker or something?" Noir accused.

Lord Death put his hands up in defense. Kid marched up to Noir and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You disgusting rogue scum! How dare you call my father, the Great Grim Reaper, a stalker!" Kid yelled.

"Well he is! Only a stalker would watch your every move from his room." Noir shot back.

"At least he is not assymetrical like you! Look at you! You either put all your weight on your left or right side. It supposed to be perfectly balanced in the middle like so!" Kid made a reference to Noir's posture.

He put his hands on her hips and pushed so her weight was perfectly distributed in the middle. When he removed his hands and moved back to admire his work, Noir punched him in the face.

"What are you some kind of a pervert? Damn you!" Noir yelled.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kid retorted.

"Yes you are! No sane person would do something like that. Wow, a stalker and a pervert, what a family." Noir made a sarcastic comment.

"I told you, my father is not a stalker and I'm not a pervert!" Kid shouted.

"Hey, break it up you two!" Liz said trying to get in the middle of them.

"Stay out of this Liz! The only thing I can give you credit for being symmetrical for is your boobs, Noir. I mean they are perfectly aligned and the same size, unlike Liz and Patty's." Kid pointed out, groping both of Noir's breasts.

There was a collective gasp.

Noir unleashed a drop kick on Death the Kid that was so violent that he flew up through the ceiling and out in front of the DWMA. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"You see, that proves he's a damn pervert!" Noir stated.

There was a shocked silence. Lord Death just looked up at the hole in his ceiling. Liz gaped and Patty began to laugh and clap. Gladius still stood in his corner, too stunned to move. They heard a door slam and Kid ran back in and faced Noir.

"You...YOU!" Kid held both hands out to the sides and Liz and Patty transformed into their pistols.

Noir rolled her eyes.

"Please, you can't possibly win." Noir taunted holding out her left hand.

Gladius ran and jumped up into the air where he transformed into his glaive form. He landed in Noir's outstretched hand and she swung at Kid who jumped over her attack.

"Come here, you damn pervert!" Noir demanded.

"I don't think so, rogue scum!" Kid spat.

He shot at Noir and she ran at him, deflecting his shots. She swung her glaive at him and he blocked her attack with Liz and Patty. Noir kept swinging Gladius at Kid who used Liz and Patty as shields.

"Ow, Kid cut it out that hurts!" Liz cried.

"Yeah." Patty chimed in.

Noir swung her glaive so the end of her glaive was facing Kid. She pulled it back and thrust it against Kid. He backed up somewhat and Noir saw this as an opening.

"Admit I'm better." Noir boasted.

"Never." Kid snapped.

"Reaper chop!" Lord Death cried, his hands appearing once again.

He karate chopped both Noir and Kid on the head, ending their fight.

"You two are acting like two immature five year-olds. I guess I kind of am somewhat of a stalker but those matters aside you need to listen to me now." Lord Death said, his hands disappearing again.

"Ha, ha, ha I was right, in your face!" Noir gloated.

Kid glared at her.

"Now, look in this mirror and watch what happens when both Soul Resonances hit eachother." Lord Death instructed, stepping away from the mirror.

Noir and Kid looked at the mirror closely. When the Soul Resonances hit eachother they formed together but then quickly exploded and dissolved. The scene ended and Noir and Kid turned around to face Lord Death.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Noir asked, looking at her nails.

"Each soul has a different wavelength, I'm sure you both know that. When a weapon and meister combine soul wavelengths to cast a Soul Resonance, they match wavelengths to become stronger. However, the reason your Resonances formed together for a second shows that you two can somehow match wavelengths. This is extrememly rare that two meisters can match eachothers wavelengths to have the same strength." Lord Death explained.

"Interesting indeed." Kid said to himself.

"Aw man, why do I have the ability to match my wavelengths with this pervert?" Noir asked, gesturing to Kid.

"For the last time, I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Kid screamed at Noir.

Noir put a hand up dismissively.

"If you say so. Lord Death, can Gladius and I leave? It's getting late and I think I've spent enough time near this guy." Noir gestured toward Kid.

"Sure thing. Noir, Gladius it was nice to see you two again. Take care. Bye." Lord Death dismissed the weapon and meister.

Noir turned and began to walk out with Gladius next to her. She stopped turned around to look at Kid and stuck her tongue out at him. Kid returned the gesture and Noir began to walk again. Once Noir and Gladius were back in the dark abandoned hallway and out of earshot, Noir scowled.

"The nerve of that guy! How dare he grope me. He's just some sort of creepy pervert." Noir said in an irritated voice, grinding her fist in an open hand.

"Do you want me to take care of him next time we see him, Noir?" Gladius asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No, no it's fine Gladius, I can take care of him myself." Noir replied in a dismissive tone.

There was a silence.

"Hey, you know who I haven't seen around?" Noir asked her partener.

"No, who?" Gladius replied.

"That blue haired nuisance, Black Star was it? You know, the guy I threatened on our first day here." Noir answered.

"Ah, the strange one with the huge ego." Gladius said.

Noir nodded.

They continued to walk down the dark hallway, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor. Noir hated Death the Kid. Ever since the Kishin incident, she hated everything about him. The little episode he had today gave her another thing to hate about him.

The moon was up and dripping blood when Noir and Gladius were back in front of the school. Suddenly, Noir stopped and looked over her shoulder. She felt she was being watched.

"Gladius, glaive form." Noir whispered.

He nodded and changed into a silver glaive with a long black pole. Noir grabbed him and turned around.

"Who are you? Come out and I won't have to hurt you." Noir threatened, swinging Gladius out in front of her.

There was a laugh that came from the roof of the building. Noir looked up and saw a figure outlined on the moon.

"So you think you can take on a god, huh? You got guts and I admire that about you. Hear my name and tremble. I am Black Star, assasin of the Star Clan." The figure introduced.

He leaped off the roof and landed with a thud in front of Noir. Noir leaned against Gladius.

"Oh, there he is." Gladius said.

"Nevermind Gladius, its just Black Star, let's go." Noir said nonchalantly.

She turned around Gladius still gripped in her hand. Black Star glared and ran at her. When he reached her, he put his hand on her shoulder and Noir spun around. She gave Black Star her best evil eyes, hoping it would freeze him in his place like last time.

However, it didn't freeze him at all. He just flinched and then laughed.

"It won't work a second time. I've come to fight you, just so you know who's in charge here." Black Star explained.

Noir rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Black Star, I'm not trying to threaten your reputation at all. Just go away and you won't get hurt." Noir threatened.

She turned and continued to walk away. Black Star was getting angry now. He charged his soul wavelength and it sparked into his hands. He charged Noir with his charged hands.

"SOUL MENANCE!" Black Star cried, slamming his hands into Noir's back.

She gasped and fell forward onto her knees, stunned. Noir turned her head to look at Black Star. She glared at him and stood up shakily.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get." Noir agreed.

She crouched down and jumped off the ground into the air. Noir did a single front flip and swung Gladius straight down, slamming into the ground and sending out a shockwave that knocked Black Star down. Noir stood up straight and gasped. Where was Tsubaki, his weapon?

"Where's Tsubaki, your weapon?" Noir asked.

Black Star looked up.

"I don't need Tsubaki to fight a lowlife like you. I'll take you out with my soul powers." Black Star bragged.

_What the hell is he thinking? I'll rip him apart before he defeats me, _Noir thought to herself.

"Gladius, return to your human form." Noir said.

Both Black Star and Gladius were surprised at this command.

"But, Noir..." Gladius started.

"Just do what your meister said!" Noir shouted.

She threw Gladius on the ground and he returned to his human form.

"Are you sure about this, Noir?" Gladius asked.

"Are you questioning your meister, Gladius? Do you doubt my judgement?" Noir asked, her voice rising in anger.

Gladius shook his head slightly and then backed away. Black Star was surprised at this.

"I know what you're thinking and it wouldn't be fair if I had a weapon and you didn't. However, I'll take you on by myself." Noir said.

Black Star smiled and ran at her with another Soul Menance. Noir did a blackflip to avoid the attack and landed behind Black Star. She poked Black Star in five different places and then pushed him forward. Black Star fell forward, stunned.

"What did you do to me?" Black Star asked.

"Oh, I temporarily paralyzed you from the neck down. It'll wear off in five minutes but I'll be gone by then. Good-bye Black Star." Noir explained.

She walked away and Gladius fell in next to her. They walked in silence down the stairs and onto the dark streets, unaware they were being watched.

"Interesting, it appears Noir has more complex fighting tactics then we originally thought." Dr. Stein said, looking in the mirror in the Death Room.

"Quite, but what did you expect from her? Anyone who can defeat my son in a duel is bound to have much potential." Lord Death said.

"Yes, much less the power to match a wavelength with him." Stein agreed.

Kid eavesdropped on the both of them from the guillitone-style hallway. She was as impressive without Gladius then with him. The mirror zoomed in on Noir, showing off those black eyes and that long silvery hair with the single vertical black stripe on the right side. Kid's hand went to his three white stripes and stayed there.

_It's possible that she does understand my pain of being assymetrical, _Kid thought.

Despite the fact that she had such horrible posture and a stripe on her head, Kid had to admit she was very symmetrical. Every strand of hair was the same length and those black eyes were set equally apart.

Kid turned to leave but before he left he turned to look at Noir in the mirror again. He noticed that her weight wasn't on her left or right side. Instead it was perfectly in the middle.

Kid let a small smile slip out and then he turned back to leave.

_Noir _can_ be beautifully symmetrical when she wants to, _Kid thought to himself.

**Author's Note: Wow that was a long chapter. I see some feelings on the way between Noir and Kid. What do you think? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Reckless Rogue

**Author's Note: Fear not, fans of this Fanfiction. In this chapter, we learn many things about Noir's past, her weaknesses and her feelings, showing she is not a Mary Sue. I did not create this chapter off hand, I had it planned out the whole time. I spent a lot of time thinking about Noir and her character. **

**Enough of my ramblings, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Reckless Rogue 

Kid stared down from his seat at Dr. Stein who sat in the front of the room on a spinning desk chair. He was giving the usual lecture on rare and exotic creatures he had disected in the past (or was it something about souls). Kid wasn't very focused today and he didn't know why, but he had to look like he was listening.

He sent a glance down his row and saw the weapon and meister team of Noir and Gladius looking extremely oblivious to the lesson. Noir sat at her desk using her fingernails to clean dirt out from under the other nails. She occasionally raised her onyx black eyes from her nails to look at Dr. Stein to make it look like she was listening. Gladius wasn't even looking at all.

_It's only a matter of time before Stein realises her act. He may be mad but he's still a genius, _Kid thought to himself.

Sure enough, Dr. Stein looked up at the students and scanned their faces to see who was listening and who wasn't. His eyes rested on Noir and he let a small evil smile slip out.

"Noir, would you mind reminding the class what a sound soul dwells in?" Dr. Stein asked, turning the large screw embedded in his head.

Kid was eager to see the look on her face when she heard what he asked. Her look was priceless. Kid could tell what she was thinking to herself: _Damn it, just my luck._ However, Noir quickly composed herself and Kid watched as she apparently searched her brain for answers.

"Umm...a sound soul swells within a sound body and a sound mind." Noir answered timidly.

Kid lightly chuckled and he saw her flash him a glare with those black eyes of hers. They didn't phase him. Nothing about the rogue did or that brutish weapon of hers. Despite their intimidating appearance and rumored strength, Kid could see right through them. They were just reckless, asymmetrical rogues who had tried to struggle to survive on the streets and gain respect. No wonder no one had tried to get Noir and Gladius to trust them. It was obvious that they didn't want to trust anyone and they preferred to work alone.

_Ha, just like rogues, _Kid thought to himself.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard Dr. Stein's voice.

"Nice try, Noir, you have the main idea but a few words are backwards." Dr. Stein told her, his voice dripping with fake sympathy.

_Wow Noir, sympathy from a mad scientist. That's a new low even for a thieving rogue like yourself, _Kid insulted silently.

He watched as Noir slumped down in her seat, obviously somewhat embarressed and ashamed at the false sympathy. It was so like a rogue, they desired respect not sympathy. Lucky for her it's almost the end of class, Kid thought.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Stein announced that class was dismissed. Noir abruptly stood up and gestured for Gladius to follow. She walked down the stairs swiftly with Gladius at her heels. They exited the classroom and moved out into the crowded hallways. Kid watched them leave the classroom and he soon gathered his things and left. His weapons, Liz and Patty, followed him out the door.

"Jeez Kid, you seem kinda quiet today. Is everything okay?" Liz asked.

Kid nodded as a reply.

Liz decided to back off the subject. As long as he wasn't breaking down about symmetry, he could do whatever he wanted.

Kid continued to walk down the hallway. He sensed someone brush pass him who was going the opposite way. His golden eyes looked over his right shoulder and he saw long silver hair trail behind the person. The person looked back over their shoulder and Kid recognised that the person was Noir. She narrowed her eyes and Kid returned the gesture. They quickly looked forward again.

_Who would want her trust anyway? She's nothing but a reckless, assymmetrical rogue meister, _Kid thought to himself.

The moon laughed evily in the inky black sky. Kid walked up the stairs that led to the DWMA. His father had requested that he come to the academy...alone. So, there Kid was, walking up the many stairs that led to the front of the academy.

Kid was in the middle of the courtyard when he felt someone else's presence behind him. He stopped and then glanced over his shoulder. Kid then turned around completely and looked at who it was. Long silver hair glinted in the moonlight and black onyx eyes flashed when they caught the light.

It was Noir.

_What is she doing here? _Kid thought.

"Well, well, taking a walk through the streets like the old days, huh Noir?" Kid mocked.

She was silent.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked again.

"Well, Lord Death summonded me here." Noir answered.

"Why would my father ask a rogue like you to come here?" Kid asked.

She was silent again.

He turned to walk away and Noir ran at him her fingers poised to hit the pressure points on his back. Kid turned at the last second and grabbed her fingers on both hands, holding onto her by the pointer and middle fingers. She looked at her hands and her eyes widened. Kid's golden eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"H-how did you..." Noir started.

"I watched your little fight with Black Star last night. Your pressure point trick won't work on me. Funny, you don't seem like a martial artist to me, Noir." Kid answered non-chalantly.

Noir tried to pull away from his grasp but it seemed almost impossible.

"I wouldn't try to struggle if I were you. I could snap your fingers if I wished, but I didn't come here to fight. Just answer my questions, filthy rogue." Kid warned.

Noir lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. For a moment her onyx black eyes met his golden ones. Noir felt Kid's grip loosen and she pulled away from him as quickly as she could. She broke eye contact and turned away from him.

"Don't call me a rogue! I'm not one of them anymore!" Noir yelled at him in a choked voice.

She turned around to look at him. Kid was surprised to see a tear streak down her face.

"I-it wasn't my choice to become a rogue. I had to, otherwise I would die in the streets. I searched for a weapon until I found someone I could match my wavelength with. I learned how to fight by watching meisters from the DWMA and worked for countless hours with my weapon until I perfected them. I picked little things up from travelers like the pressure point trick. I didn't have it easy like you. I wasn't some prodigy, some destined meister, like you. I had to work my hardest just to survive and even that wasn't enough. I almost died countless times thanks to my recklessness. If it weren't for my weapons's loyalty to me, I wouldn't be here." Noir explained, her voice still sounded choked to some degree but it was rising with anger.

"What do you mean by 'weapons'?" Kid asked.

Noir paused and another tear slid down her other cheek.

"I had...I had five weapon parteners before Gladius okay." Noir replied, her voice sounding forced.

Kid was taken aback a bit by this statement. Five weapons, five parteners dead, this rogue sickened him. But somehow he felt another feeling inside of him. Kid couldn't explain it but something was telling him to stay and listen.

"Who were they?" Kid asked simply.

Noir took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"The first one was named Axel, and his weapon form was an axe. I met him on my first night in the streets. We decided to become parteners and we did. We trained our hardest and I became convinced that we were ready to take on our first Kishin. I was wrong. We needed much more training, physically and mentally. I froze up at the sight of the Kishin. The Kishin almost killed me but Axel jumped in front of me at the last second. The Kishin ate his soul and I ran away, too afraid to look back. I was nine when that happened." Noir began, her hands curling into fists.

There was a long silence. The Noir continued.

"Next was Arrow and I met him two years after Axel died. He was a bow and arrow in his weapon form. I promised myself that I wouldn't lose him and we trained physically and mentally until we were prepared. We were winning at first but then I realized the Kishin was toying with us. It flung me against a brick wall, leaving me dazed. It was about to attack when Arrow distracted the monster. The Kishin was obviously amused at Arrow's efforts and ripped him apart. Once again, leave it to the reckless meister to kill her weapon." Noir continued.

She paused and then exhaled.

"The third was named Spearhead and the fourth was named Lance. They died similarly to Arrow. But the fifth one was the worst. His name was Mason and he could turn into a mace. I was fourteen at the time and thought I had enough expirience to keep my promise. Things were going great until one mission went awfully wrong. I was thrown into a pool of water and I couldn't swim. I managed to stay afloat long enough to see Mason be torn apart limb from limb. When I slipped under, the water had turned crimson. I almost drowned in my partner's blood and that's also the reason why I'm afraid of water." Noir finished.

There was an extremely long silence and Kid was just dumbfounded. _Five_ partners and they all died while being handeled by the meister standing in front of him. Kid was disgusted at Noir's level of recklessness and immaturity.

"I know that stare. You're disgusted by me! You're disgusted because I was immature, reckless and stupid! You're disgusted because I was a rogue from the streets! You're disgusted because I'm extremely assymmetrical! You're digusted by my being as a person! Well, some of us aren't born with super fighting abilities like you! Some of us had to work really hard, tried our hardest and yet we still fail!" Noir yelled, her fists shook at her sides and tears streamed down her face.

She turned so her back was facing him and she wrapped her arms around herself. Kid's expression softened somewhat. She was right about everything. That was exactly how Kid felt about Noir. He was so used to using his insticts in battle and basically not trying because he was born a Grim Reaper and being a meister was in his blood. But hearing about Noir and her past failures showed that not everyone was born like he.

"The only person I can trust is Gladius. The only person I can trust is my weapon. My weapon is my responsibility and I have to trust him. I can't trust anyone else because once they have my trust they could betray me. That's what can happen on the streets." Noir muttered.

Kid felt something pop in his chest. It was a strange feeling. He had felt it before. Kid finally realized what it was.

It was pity.

He pitied this girl to some extent. The mere fact that she had been alone most of the time and had gone through such traumatic expiriences in her life was awful. No wonder she didn't trust anyone.

Kid put one forward and then another. He walked slowly toward her and slowly reached out for her shoulder. Noir slapped his hand away and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Go away! You hate me! How could anyone trust you?" Noir yelled.

Kid backed up a little and rubbed his hand.

"Noir," He started, his voice soothing some-what.

She turned around when she heard her name and looked at Kid. Strands of silver hair stuck to her face and she brushed them away. She looked at him for a moment and then her expression hardened and she asked in a demanding voice: "What?"

"I don't hate you. I just felt kind of intimidated that someone else who could best me was coming to school with me. I know, I sound like Black Star now." Kid explained calmly.

Noir cracked a smile at his joke. It wasn't her normal mischevious, evil smile. It was one of joy.

_Wow, her teeth are so symetrical, _Kid admired.

Quickly as it appeared, the smile disappeared again and was replaced by a glare. Noir backed up a bit and her hands balled into fists again at her sides. Kid wondered what was wrong.

"You can stop pretending now. I know you're only trying to make me trust you and I won't fall for it." Noir accused.

Kid put his hands up in a surrendering fashion and Noir turned around and started to walk towards the steps. Before she climbed down the stairs, Noir turned to look back at Kid and he saw a fresh tear streaking down her cheek.

"Good-bye, Kid." Noir said.

She turned around and began to walk down the steps. Kid put his hand out in front of him. He wanted to yell wait but he restrained himself. If that was the way she wanted to be, she could go right ahead. Kid reluctantly put his hand back against his side and turned to walk inside the DWMA.

However, when he pushed the door open, he hesitated and looked over his shoulder at the steps. There was still so much he didn't know about her. Strangely, disappointment welled up inside of him and Kid clenched his right hand into a fist.

_If only she would trust me, _Kid thought to himself.

**Author's Note: And you thought she was a Mary Sue. There's still more to come in future chapters. Please review and your concerns were appreciated last chapter but I already knew how Noir would be. She's **_**my **_**character after all.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said in previous chapters, I do not own Soul Eater.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gladius

Chapter 6: Gladius

Dr. Stein wheeled in at full speed in his rolling chair, causing the class to fall silent and Stein to fall out of the chair. He got up and turned the chair right side up again. There was a small chorus of giggles that were immediately silenced by a look from Stein.

"Good morning class, how are you today?" Stein greeted, sitting back down on his chair.

There was a chorus of small, un-enthusiastic goods. Stein decided to drop the greeting.

"Gladius, why don't I see Noir up there with you? Is she skipping class today?" Stein asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Gladius looked down at Dr. Stein.

"Um...yes." Gladius replied, his tone unsure.

"You don't sound too sure yourself, Gladius. Pity Noir is going to miss this lesson but that can't be helped. Today we will be learning how to compare Kishin wavelengths with witch wavelengths. As you all know, a Kishin is considerably weaker than a witch but there are a few Kishin that have consumed enough souls to become of equal power of a witch. These Kishin you must watch out for." Dr. Stein explained.

_Seems self explanitory, _Kid though as he half listened.

Kid was thinking about last night's encounter with Noir. He never thought that a cold, reckless and assymetrical rogue like her would break down like that in front of anyone, escpecially him. Kid knew why she was skipping class.

She was still really upset.

_I shouldn't have asked her all those personal questions. It was obvious she didn't talk about them for a reason, _Kid thought.

He looked over at her weapon partner Gladius. Kid could tell something was bothering him too. Gladius caught him staring and sent him a death glare. Kid snapped back forward. Coming from a brutish guy like Gladius, the death stare was not to be taken lightly. Kid knew Gladius meant business.

Class seemed to take forever. Between the occasional pangs of guilt and fear of what Gladius might do to him, to Kid, Stein could've been lecturing forever. When the bell finally rang, Kid wasted no time in getting out of the classroom. Liz and Patty ran to catch up with him.

"Kid wait! What's gotten into you?" Liz asked, finally catching up to her meister and slowing to a walk.

Kid didn't answer.

"Hello?" Patty asked, waving a hand in front of Kid's face.

Kid stopped Patty's hand and turned around to look at them.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Kid, you've been acting weird all day. What's wrong?" Liz asked him.

"Oh nothing." Kid lied.

He continued to walk down the hallway. Kid glanced over his shoulders multiple times, checking to see if Gladius was following him. Gladius was nowehere in sight. Kid let out a small sigh of relief and slowed down his pace a bit.

"Kid, KID!" A girl's voice called.

Kid turned to find the source of the voice. Maka was waving him over. She was with the usual group. Liz and Patty walked over to them with Kid following behind them.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted.

"Hi everyone!" Patty chimed in.

Kid slightly nodded.

"What's his problem?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird all day." Liz answered.

"Well, for one thing I'm glad Noir's not in class today. She takes away all my spotlight with those eyes of hers." Black Star grumbled.

"You never do anything in class, Black Star." Soul pointed out.

"Hey." A loud booming voice greeted.

Everyone froze and slowly turned around. They slowly looked up and saw Gladius and he did not look happy. No one dared to speak or move.

Finally, Black Star spoke up in a stuttering voice: "H-he t-t-talks?"

"Of course I talk. Just because Noir talks most of the time doesn't mean I can't." Gladius replied in a low tone.

"H-h-hey Gl-gladius, so nice to see you. I'm M-maka A-albarn and this is my partner S-soul." Maka introduced timidly.

"I don't have time for your silly introductions. I have bussiness to take care of." Gladius dismissed in a menacing voice.

He looked down at Kid and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Gladius lifted Kid like he was nothing. Gladius brought Kid to eye level with him and opened his mouth to say something.

"What did you do to Noir?" He asked threateningly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kid answered.

"You know exactly what I mean. She came home last night an emotional wreck. She locked herself up in her room and refused to come out." Gladius told Kid.

Kid was silent and Gladius tightened his grip around Kid's shirt collar.

"Answer me!" Gladius demanded.

"Well, I saw Noir in front of the DWMA last night and I didn't know what she was doing there and she said Lord Death summoned her and I asked her why my father would want to see a rogue like her. I don't know what I said wrong, she never seemed bothered by the fact I called her a rogue before." Kid explained in a rushed tone.

There was silence and Gladius dropped Kid onto the floor. He cracked his knuckles and pointed an accusing finger at Kid.

"Listen you and listen good. Noir is way more than a rogue. She always has and always will be. Just because she isn't as high ranking as you doesn't mean that you can insult her like that. Let's just say that if you insult her, you insult me and you don't want to know what happens to people who insult me." Gladius threatened.

Gladius turned to walk away but Kid just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tell me, Gladius. How did you feel when Noir told you of her past weapons?" Kid asked.

Gladius turned around and looked down at him.

"The truth is, I didn't care and I still don't. When I met Noir, I was so desperate I didn't care that she had five weapons before me. I couldn't fear the past. Maybe it was a stupid gamble or maybe it was common sense but I agreed to be her weapon. You see, I was alone to begin with. Everyone stayed away from me because they thought I was a freak. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and came here to Death City. At the time, I was desperate for a meister and when Noir came along, I jumped on the oppurtunity. She's like a sister to me. I'm obligated to protect her as a weapon and as a friend so if I hear you hurt her like that again I'm going to personally wish you had stayed away from that Kishin that night." Gladius said, his voice low and emotionless.

"Surely you couldn't just dismiss it that easily." Kid commented.

"Well, I did and you can call me a fool if you like but I'm glad I did become her weapon partner. She strengthened me and I strengthened her. We became strong together and we will continue to get stronger. The past is the past and it's over with." Gladius told him.

Black Star and Soul sniffled and wiped tears from their eyes.

"That was...beautiful." Black Star choked out.

"Yet it was the saddest thing I ever heard." Soul cried.

"Come here, buddy." Black Star invited Soul with outstretched arms.

They hugged and began to cry.

"Good grief they're idiots." Maka mumbled to Tsubaki.

She nodded and laughed.

"Break it up you two. MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried, taking out a book and chopping both boys on the head.

"Ow, Maka not cool." Soul said, rubbing his head.

"I have to go now but this doesn't mean it's over between you and me, Death the Kid. I'm letting you go with a warning but next time I'm going to make you pay." Gladius spat out the threat like it was poision.

He turned and walked away from the group. They watched silently as he walked away. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Everyone turned to look at Kid.

"It's nothing really. Something just happened last night between me and that rog-I mean Noir." Kid said rather quickly.

"Oh really, how interesting." Liz commented.

"That was still the saddest thing I ever heard." Black Star sobbed.

"Oh give it a rest Black Star." Maka sighed.

The bell rang, signifying that the students return to their classes.

"Well, shall we get going?" Tsubaki asked.

The group nodded in agreement.

_Is Noir bothered by her past that much? _Kid thought.

She did seem rather upset when she spilled it out to him. Maybe he should've just turned and walked away when he saw Noir for the first time instead of pointing Liz and Patty at her. If he did that then he wouldn't be in this mess.

_I regret ever going on that mission now, _Kid thought silenty.

"Come on, Tsubaki, I think it's this way." Maka said, looking behind her at the weapon.

"Alright Maka." Tsubaki answered.

Maka and Tsubaki walked down the hallway of the apartment building. The two friends decided to visit Gladius that night to hear more about Noir and Gladius and hopefully talk to Noir.

"Here it is Maka." Tsubaki said.

Maka stopped and turned around. She saw Tsubaki standing in front of a door. Maka smiled and walked over to the door. She knocked and a muffled voice came from the other side.

"Who is it?" The voice asked.

"It's Tsubaki and Maka. We came here to talk to Gladius." Tsubaki answered.

They heard the door open from the inside and Gladius soon stood in the door frame. He was still dressed in his school clothes and he seemed surprised at their company. Tsubaki and Maka smiled.

"Hey Gladius, can we come in?" Maka asked.

Gladius stepped out of the door frame and invited them in. He shut the door behind them and Maka and Tsubaki looked around the apartment. It looked the same as any apartment and arranged in the same way. Gladius walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Have a seat." Gladius invited.

The two girls walked over to the couch and sat down. There was a silence until Gladius asked: "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, we hope we aren't being to nosey but we were wondering if you could tell us a bit about why meisters and weapons become rogues." Maka said.

There was a silence. Gladius shifted uncomfortably and then sighed.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and ask about that. Well, there are a number of reasons why they become rogues. Noir and I became rogues because when we left our families we had nowehere else _to _go. We couldn't go to the academy because we were too young. However, most weapon and meister teams become rogues because they have a disdain for following rules and only collecting souls on Lord Death's list. As I got older, and I'm assuming this is the same with Noir, we weren't only rogues because we had nowehere to go, we now began to have a disdain for following rules and only collecting souls on Lord Death's list." Gladius explained.

"What exactly did Kid mean when he asked how you felt about her 'past weapons'? Did Noir have other weapons before you?" Tsubaki asked.

Gladius clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Noir had five other weapons before me. Their names were Axel, Arrow, Spearhead, Lance and Mason." Gladius shuddered at the name Mason.

"What happened to them?" Maka pressed.

"I'll spare you the details. Let's just say there is a reason Noir is afraid of water and why she gets so emotional when someone asks her about her past. To put it lightly, they're all dead and Noir blames herself for their deaths." Gladius rushed.

"Can we see Noir?" Tsubaki asked Gladius politely.

"I'll see if I can get her to open the door. Hopefully she's calmed down enough to unlock the door. Can you please try and calm her down? It doesn't feel right here without Noir and I'm worried about her." Gladius replied.

"Of course." Tsubaki agreed, smiling at him.

He got up and went over to Noir's bedroom door. Gladius knocked on it.

"Hey Noir, two people are here to talk to you. Can you please open the door?" Gladius asked.

They heard the lock click and Gladius opened the door. The room was dark and cold. Tsubaki and Maka went in and Gladius shut the door behind them.

The two girls saw Noir sitting on her bed with her knees tucked up and her back to them. She stared at the window and didn't move when she heard the door open. Noir was still in her school outfit which consisted of a pleated black skirt that went a little above the knee, white short sleeved shirt with a sleeveless black button up vest and black and silver striped knee socks. From the back her silver hair was matted and knotted.

"Noir," Tsubaki started.

She looked over her shoulder at the two girls. Her black eyes were red and puffy from crying and black bags had begun to form under her eyes, showing she hadn't slept. Both girls gasped at her appearance.

"What's wrong Noir?" Maka asked, approaching Noir cautiously.

Tsubaki followed and Noir turned around fully to face them. She rubbed her eyes and straightened her crumpled outfit.

"What are you two doing here?" Noir asked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"We're here to talk to you. You weren't at school today and we were worried about you." Maka said.

Noir snorted.

"Why are you trying to get me to trust you? I thought you two were smart enough to figure out that I don't want to trust anyone. If you trust someone, you give them an opening to betray you. I don't want to be betrayed." Noir said.

"But, you have to trust someone." Tsubaki stated.

"That's true. I trust Gladius but he is the only one I can trust. If I don't trust him then he might end up like my other weapons. I can't let that happen again." Noir answered, muttering to herself at the end.

"Noir, you have to learn to trust more people." Maka said.

"Why? You can get by in this world without trust. I've done it." Noir asked in an emotionless voice.

Maka came over and sat next to Noir on her bed. Maka put her hand on Noir's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey, I understand that you learned not to trust anyone when you were a rogue but you're not one anymore. It's time to put that past behind you." Maka said.

Noir tucked her knees up to her chest again.

"You don't understand. I lost five partners in my past and it was all my fault, I can never let that go." Noir muttered.

"You can't do your past over again but you can look to the future and start to live in the present. Stop looking back on the past and live for the future. I know you can do it." Maka encouraged.

Noir looked up at her and Tsubaki. She felt a strange feeling inside.

It was relief.

Relief. That was the word. She was relieved that she found people other than Gladius to trust.

_So this is what it feels like when you trust someone, _Noir thought to herself.

Noir smiled shyly at them and then stuck out her hand.

"I think I can do it with your help." Noir answered.

Maka and Tsubaki shook Noir's hand and they pulled her up off the bed.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Tsubaki asked.

Noir nodded.

They walked out of Noir's room with Noir following behind them. The light stung Noir's eyes a bit but she blinked it off. Gladius stood up and walked over to Noir. He put his hand out.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Noir." Gladius told her.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Noir greeted.

They shook hands and turned to Maka and Tsubaki.

"Thanks guys." Noir said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Noir." Maka replied.

"Good-bye Noir and good-bye to you too, Gladius." Tsubaki waved.

The two girls walked out the door. Gladius went over and touched Tsubaki's shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes, Gladius?" Tsubaki asked.

"Thank you very much Tsubaki. I've never seen Noir this relaxed." Gladius thanked.

"You're welcome Gladius. Good night." Tsubaki repeated turning around.

When they left Noir turned and started into her room.

"Hey, Noir where are you going? Aren't you hungry you've been locked up in your room for a whole day." Gladius asked, clearly confused.

Noir stuck her head out and shook her head in reply.

"No thank you Gladius, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Good night." Noir said.

She went back into her room and sat on her bed. Noir looked out her window at the moon. It looked the same the night she met Kid.

_Why did I share my memories with anyone in the first place? I had to share them with Gladius but why tell Death the Kid of all people? I felt...strange when I talked to him. I can't describe it but I felt something. The question is what was it? _Noir thought to herself.

She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Why was she thinking about that freak anyway? He wasn't worth her thoughts. Hell he wasn't worth anything.

_Yet what is this feeling I get when I'm near him? _Noir asked.

She shrugged and closed her eyes. She would figure it out tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Well, there wasn't much in this chapter but I needed it to explain about Gladius and all. I noticed barely anyone has been reviewing. FOOLS! Must I put Excalibur in the next ten chapters? REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**


End file.
